Miou Aida
Miou Aida (合田美桜 Aida Miou) is one of the primary characters of the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. She is the primary character of Hatsukoi no Ehon. Songs Main Focus *Hatsukoi no Ehon *Mirai Zu * Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no * Propose Emsemble *Tokyo Summer Session *Tokyo Winter Session Cameo *Inokori Sensei *Kawaiiku Naritai * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen * Senpai. * Yakimochi no Kotae Appearance As a teenager, Miou is a thin, short young woman with slightly messy brown hair approaching the top of her shoulders. She's one of the smallest in breast size for the female cast, coming out to a slight shape in her clothes. Most of her screen time shows her wearing the Sakuragaoka High School uniform with a cardigan underneath, buttoned up completely. As an adult, she grows her hair to her upper back and wears a simpler, more coordinated outfit. In Hatsukoi no Ehon she dons a long-sleeved blouse with a miniskirt and a wristwatch, while in Ippun Ichibyou Kimo to Boku no she looks almost the same as she did as a student, with the exception of longer hair and a skirt suit. Personality and Actions Miou is very demure as a teenager, making her presence small wherever she goes. Her shyness extends to romantic interactions, particularly with Haruki; she doesn't make any overt gestures of affection to him, but she does show her love passively, like waiting for him so they can walk home every day. Aside from being shy, she's also very fragile; she cries when she thinks that Haruki may like someone else and bursts into happy tears when Haruki returns after six years. Compared to her friends, Miou is a lot more self-criticizing. She recognizes that she was not forward with Haruki and does not like that she cannot muster up the courage to push their relationship forwards, but has come to terms with their initially doomed romance. She gains a more nostalgic perspective on the matter in adulthood. Relationships Haruki Serizawa Haruki and Mio meet in Sakuragaoka High School during their first year, becoming each other's first love. They have a mutual crush on each other, but both of them are too shy to actually make the first move, leaving them "10 centimeters" away from each other metaphorically and literally. By the time high school finishes, they do not admit their feelings for each other, and don't see each other for another six years to resolve their love trouble. Miou comments that she still regrets not being able to tell Haruki her feelings when she reflects as an adult. Miou admits that part of the reason she doesn't want to confess to him is out of fear that their relationship at present will change. She understands that everything won't be the same forever, but her insecurities about taking the next step overpower her acceptance of change. They spent time going home together, since their abodes were in the same direction. It gave them the excuse to spend time together, and they looked forward to it every day. Their relationship all throughout high school is considered ambiguous to their peers; because of how close they were with each other, nobody knew for sure if they were dating already or not. Natsuki Enomoto A friend she obtains in high school first year. Natsuki and Miou are very close, and they attend Art Club together. Miou does look at Natsuki with pride though. She values her confidence, but she does wish Natsuki was a little more feminine. Akari Hayasaka A friend Miou obtains in high school. Attends Art Club with her. Akari is one to help Mio try and push forwards in her feelings for Haruki, and wants Miou to be happy. Yuu Setoguchi A boy in her friend group. Souta Mochizuki A boy in her friend group. Gallery Ippun miou.png|Adult Miou as she appears in Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no Initial Miou.png|Profile Circa Kokuhaku no Oto Trivia * Miou's initial character design resembled GUMI, the original singer of Hatsukoi no Ehon. Category:Girls Category:Third Year Students